


"T-Toyota-kun! What are you doing in my room?!"

by holybeesnack



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Gay Sex, Humanized Cars, I hate myself, M/M, My First Smut, My friend told me to, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, THATS WHY, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, this should not be my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybeesnack/pseuds/holybeesnack
Summary: my friend told me to write toyota/honda pornthis should not be my first post on here wtf
Relationships: Honda/Toyota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"T-Toyota-kun! What are you doing in my room?!"

“T-Toyota-Kun!” Honda exclaimed as his roommate entered his room. “What are you doing here? I thought you left for your class an hour ago!”

They had both been friends since middle school. Honda was the nerdier one, while Toyota was the star football player in high school. Most people assumed that they would drift away from each other in college, but it was pretty hard to do, considering they lived in the same dorm.

“Nah, I decided to skip today,” Toyota smirked at his shorter friend. “There’s something else I want to instead.” He licked his lips as he reached forward to pull Honda’s blushing face towards his own.

“W-wait! W-what are you doing!” Honda’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks just turned him on more.

Toyota’s deep chuckle caused the arousal latent in his stomach to shoot through him.

God this man...

“I think you know what I’m doing Honda.” He leaned back down to kiss him.

Toyota was a ferocious kisser, clearly having more experience than Honda. His hands explored his body while his tongue coaxed his mouth open. Honda moaned at his taste. Vodka? Cherry slushie? Whatever it was, it tasted good.

He whimpered as Toyota drew back from his mouth.

“So needy.” He smirked. He almost stopped breathing as the man started kissing his exposed neck. His pale, smooth skin was soon becoming decorated with purple flowers blooming from his jaw to his chest as the man worked his magic. The ache in his pants was becoming increasingly apparent, as he dove back into his soft, kiss swollen lips. 

He shouted in alarm as Toyota scooped him from the couch and dropped him with a bounce onto his bed. Then he dove back in and started sucking the skin on his collarbone.

“A-ah!” Honda cried out as his fingers latched onto Toyota’s hair, drawing a groan from the man. His hands grasped onto the thin material of Toyota’s button-up shirt. “P-please, take this off.” 

Toyota sat up and ripped off his shirt, and pants as well, leaving him only in his boxers as he chucked them off somewhere else in the room. Honda didn’t have enough time to admire his toned chest before he leaned down to rip off Honda’s as well. “W-wait-” Toyota stopped leaning back into him.

“I-I want you to-” Toyota’s eyes shifted to the tent in his pants and smirked.

“You want me to what, love?” The sound of his deep voice made a ball of heat shoot through his belly, making his pants feel tighter. He hid his blushing face in his hands and mumbled something.

“I can't hear you, Honda. Do you mind speaking up?” His eyes darkened as he gripped Honda’s soft hips.

“I want you to f-fuck me.”

Toyota chuckled as he leaned down towards the smaller man’s still covered face. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

He roughly flipped Honda over on his stomach and pulled off his boxers to reveal his ass.

And what an ass it was.

It took all of Toyota’s self-control not to fuck him like this. But he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube off of his bedside table.

The pop of the lube cap started Honda out of his daze. Toyota gently caressed his shaking thighs as the cold lube hit his skin, drawing a hiss from his lips. One of his fingers slipped into him and he moaned into his pillow. The second finger came soon after leaving a buzzing mix of pleasure and pain. The mixed sounds of his fingers scissoring with the lube was obscene, but he couldn’t find himself to care at the moment. 

Toyota’s fingers suddenly tilted up into that spot and Honda inhaled sharply. Toyota took this as a sign that he was doing good, so he continued to prod at his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. A third finger soon joined the others, pleasurably stretching his ass.

“Toyota, oh god, Toyota-”

Toyota chuckled as he pulled out of him, discarding his boxers and sliding a condom onto his   
7-foot long shlong hard cock, already dripping with precome.

“You ready, love?” He whispered in his low gravelly voice that drove Honda insane. Honda could do nothing but nod as Toyota flipped on his back, lined up with his entrance, and began pushing in. Honda threw his head backward and let out a strangled moan as Toyota began to fill him up.

“Just relax, love.” Toyota hummed as he started moving back and forth. The stretch of his fingers was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He bit his lip at every thrust, keenly aware that the classes were done for the day and his dorm neighbors would be back soon.

Toyota stopped suddenly and pulled out, causing Honda to whimper at the sudden emptiness.

“Stop holding back your sounds, Honda.”

“B-but, the neighbors-” He started.

“I don’t give a fuck about the neighbors, Honda. I want to hear you.” And with that he suddenly pushed back in, going at a faster pace than before, and Honda released a strangled scream as his back arched from the sheer amount of heat and pleasure.

Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as each thrust hit his prostate with astounding accuracy. He tried to call out Toyota's name but every attempt would get cut off with another thrust.

“God, Honda, you're so good.” He managed to groan out, no doubt feeling his impending orgasm. “Come for me, baby-”

And Honda stopped listening as his orgasm wracked through his body, Toyota reaching his soon after. With blurry eyes, he watched as Toyota pulled off the condom and, tying it off, threw it in the trash.

They laid down together for a few moments, catching their breaths, before-

“Hey, I was gonna ask earlier, but can I borrow a pencil?”

Honda hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything i have ever done
> 
> anyway here's my tumblr: miikesha


End file.
